


as 9

by rouyu



Series: skz rou-bbles [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, With A Twist, cuz felix get eliminated first lol, i really hate jyp god bless me, idk who trained longer felix or minho so imma wing it and say its felix who trained longer blehhhhhh, my prompt was the word unity, my take on the survival show, unbeta-ed imma die strong, well this was an assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rouyu/pseuds/rouyu
Summary: my take on the survival showi was given 1 1/2 hours to do this for my assignment LOL idk wut happen but i felt like i should share it here hehe





	as 9

**Author's Note:**

> oh ho ho ho end me now

Minho relaxed his shoulders as he lined up with the rest of the male trainees. He kept his head high as Chan scanned and evaluated each one of them.

This was his ticket to debut with trainees he shared their ups and downs with, he’s going to make sure Chan chooses him.

As predicted, Jisung and Changbin instantly get a pass considering the 3 of them worked together for close to 1 and a half years composing, almost all their works getting the company head’s approval on the first try.

Next on the list was Woojin and Seungmin, who had powerful vocals. The company head, JYP, smiles just slightly and nods his head in agreement whenever Chan picks someone from the line.

Jeongin got a pass with a warning from JYP to work on his vocals more to stabilize them. Hyunjin got a free pass as well due to his gifted visual. It wasn’t much of a shock as the idol he looks up to, Jinyoung from GOT7, also has stunning looks.

Lastly, it was him and Felix with their dance skills.

“Sir, this will be the 8 that I’m taking under me.” Chan turned to nod at JYP. The older man scanned the 8 faces, his eyes hesitating just slightly on Jeongin and Felix.

“Alright, first elimination round is in 3 weeks, do your best.” He said before dismissing everyone.

The next 3 weeks weren’t very eventful, it was just practices after recordings after breaks. Within a blink of an eye, all of them passed the first and second elimination.

The third one was a unit battle, where one from each was at risk of being eliminated.

Minho was put together with Felix and Changbin, with a song that’s lyrically about a hardworking team who were individually passionate and practiced till sunrise to make sure everyone makes it to the final lineup, called ‘Glow’.

To say Minho wasn’t scared, was a lie. He knew he was lacking somewhere due to his shorter training period compared to everyone else. Changbin trained for 2 years while Felix trained for 1, just a few months more than him. However, just a few months' difference could get him eliminated because he’s not good enough.

Everything just went south during the actual performance. Changbin gave a comforting talk before while they were waiting for Hyunjin’s team to finish up.

“Be calm, if you mess up, just move on. Keep the show going, keep going like your life depends on it. Whatever happens, we’ll finish this song as a unit.” The three of them put their hands together for a silent cheer.

“Do well, hyung.” Jisung gave him a pat on the back, urging him on stage.

Out of everyone in the group, the closest member would be Jisung. They spent a lot of their time practicing together. Just something about their sync when they dance made Minho really proud.

“I will, for all of you.” There was no way he’s giving up his members.

He’ll do his utmost best.

All those words seemed to get drained from Minho’s mind as soon as they stepped on stage. During his training days, JYP has always commented on his stage presence. He can dance, but not strong enough for the audience to feel the effect.

He was so deep in thought, he almost missed one of his moves. Luckily, he managed to freestyle to get to his position. Either way, it was his lines, he was allowed to do so.

He noticed Felix’s voice was draining off, it wasn’t strong enough without any backup vocals.

_ No. _

But Minho has to go on.

_ Lixie’s going to get eliminated if he keeps this up. _

Minho sees how JYP’s neutral face was pulling into a frown.

_ This isn’t good. _

Minho promised he’ll do his best, but promises were meant to be broken, were they not?

He missed one of his lines, making him sing the wrong lyrics. Instantly, JYP scribbled down on his notes.

This was worse than Felix’s unstable voice. This was so much worse.

Backstage, Chan comforted all three of them. Telling them they did the best they can, and everyone makes mistakes.

“Learn from what you did wrong, no one’s perfect.” Was what their leader said.

But Chan was so perfect. He holds leadership qualities, he could sing, rap and even dance. He’s even the one who gives most of the composing ideas. Even Changbin’s and Jisung’s composing works will go through him.

Compared to him, Minho is just, not much worth.

Speaking of which, Jisung’s team was the last to wrap up, before everyone was called back on stage for evaluation.

“Right,” JYP started as the cameras were focused on him. Some were panning around to get shots of the members while others stood stationary.

“Overall, it was a decent performance.” Here’s where the company head started flipping his notes.

He complimented Hyunjin’s entire team on their overall and individual performance.

Deep inside, Minho was elated that part of their team as a whole got overly positive comments from JYP.

“Jisung’s team,” Minho looked over at their general direction at the end of the line, the flipping of papers was the only sound in the shooting site.

“Jisung and Woojin, well done overall. Jeongin,” The older man looked up to make eye contact with the youngest, who replied with a small ‘yes?’.

“Rap and dance are not on point, could’ve been better. Please work on them.” Minho wanted to break all protocol and hug the youngest, who looked so defeated.

“Ah, Changbin’s team.” JYP put down his papers and looked up.

_ This is not a good sign. _

“Changbin, you did well. Your stage presence is there. Felix, be more confident in your voice when you sing, it was close to fading out during the performance. Not good. Minho,” He let out a soft sigh.

“Minho, singing the wrong lyrics is a huge no. Imagine if you performed without any backup vocals like just now to the public, what would they think of our artists?”

Minho kept his head down, guilt eating him from inside out.

It was his fault that he messed up.

_ I should be eliminated. _

A veil of silence falls upon the room. JYP scanned his papers again before nodding to himself and looking up.

“This is an elimination round. One of you 3 will not be moving on.”

All nine of them held their breath.

“The one eliminated, is Felix. Please meet me in my office later. The next elimination is in 1 months’ time. Do not disappoint.” With that, he packed up his papers and left his seat.

Minho felt as if part of his world came crashing down.

Sweet Felix, eliminated because he wasn’t confident enough in his singing.

_ It should’ve been me, really. _

A huge group hug ensues, Felix in the middle of it all.

“It’s so unfair,” Jeongin whispered so the mics wouldn’t catch it.

After all, it was a survival show and the cameras are still rolling.

“He’s right, my Korean is not good enough yet,” Felix replied, a forced smile on his face.

“I’ll be okay. You have to keep going,” He directed this sentence to Minho.

“If you need anything, come find me.” Chan smiled sadly when the staff told them they don’t have any spare time left and were needed in the dance studio.

Chan and Felix were both from Australia. They have a close bond since they shared the same birth country.

If this hurt so much to everyone else. Imagine how Chan would’ve felt.

As Felix was getting ushered away by a different set of staff, Woojin placed a hand on Chan’s shoulder.

“Don’t take all the blame.”

“I should’ve been there, you know?”

“He told us to keep moving on, so let’s do that,” Hyunjin said with newfound determination, tears still visible in his eyes, threatening to fall.

“Yeah, let’s do him proud, the 8 of us,” Seungmin added.

The next elimination came and go, Seungmin getting a warning this time for his unstable vocals. During practice, it felt as if there was an empty void that was hard to miss. The usual freckled face was never in sight, taking his bubbly mood with him.

“We’ll do him proud, remember? So that’s what we’ll do.” Changbin spat out in frustration one practice. Instead of telling him off for raising his voice at everyone else, they nodded in agreement, practicing even harder than they did.

When everyone went home, Minho stayed to polish his moves.

He had to do better, he had to do him proud.

“This elimination will be busking. You will be busking in Sincheon.”

It went past in a flash. Seeing the satisfied looks on his members’ faces and hearing the crowd that gathered scream and cheer. He was certain they did great.

Turns out, he was wrong.

“Woojin, your vocals weren’t stable, and your dance was not on point, please work on them. Chan, you were unstable as well. Hyunjin, your pronunciation was not good enough, it was slurred at some parts. Work on it.”

During times like this, Minho just wants to roll his eyes. Looks like the only thing JYP is good at is criticizing.

“Minho, your rapping was not unique. I couldn’t feel ‘you’ through it. Also, you messed up part of the dance for the second song.”

_ What? _

Minho did not recall messing up, where did that even come from?

At this point, he was certain JYP just wants him out.

“Minho, you are eliminated.” This was the end.

_ Eliminated? _

Minho barely registered the rest of his teammates giving him a huge group hug.

“Go on without me, do it well.” Minho turned around to return the hugs.

“Don’t let him take another one of us.” He whispered, knowing cameras were watching and microphones were active.

“Promise me you’ll look after yourself and Felix,” Chan stressed before Minho was ushered away from his team.

He met Felix in the dance studio a few weeks later just as the younger was packing up.

“Hey, how have you been?” They ended up sitting down to talk and catch up, throwing away the fact that they should be practicing.

“I miss them so much, hyung; it feels so lonely without them,” Felix confessed, playing with the sleeve of his long sleeve.

“I know, I miss those idiots too,” Minho replied, eyes staring at the ceiling.

There was a knock on the door before a staff peeked her head in.

“Felix, Minho.” JYP followed her in. Instantly, both boys got up on their feet to greet the older man and the staff.

“I’m here to give you two another chance. The previous elimination round, I see that the fire in their eyes dimmed. It seems like without your presence, they can’t do as well as I hoped.”

Minho held in the urge to shout, eyes darting over to Felix’s face to see his reaction. Felix looked like his jaw was about to hit the floor.

“Go find the rest upstairs. You have 2 months before the final round. This time, do not disappoint.” The two didn’t need to be told twice before they all but bolted up the stairs and running down the corridor. They needed to shout a few ‘sorry’s as they bumped into company staffs in their search for the other members, their brothers.

When they found the right door, Minho did not hesitate to throw it open and catch Hyunjin off guard, the two of them rolling on the wooden floor in a fit of giggles.

“Welcome back, losers.” Changbin joked but nonetheless gave them both a hug.

Chan then pulled everyone into a circle, their hands in the middle.

“This time,” He made eye contact with everyone. “I’m not losing any of you again. We learn from our mistakes. We’re 9 or none.” A loud cheer followed before the team moved on to practicing with passion like hellfire burning in their eyes.

It’s 9 or none.

The final rolled over as the group huddled backstage as the MCs introduced them and their acts.

“9 or none, we’re not losing one of us.” Chan reminded, adjusting his mic.

“Whatever happens, we finish this,” Minho added, smirking as he put his hand in the middle, everyone else following suit.

“9 or none!” They shouted before the 7 of them went on stage, leaving Minho and Felix backstage.

As soon as they started changing formations, Minho sees the problem. The original choreography was catered to 9 members. To change and learn it within a short time for 7, his brothers sometimes get confused about where they were supposed to stand.

“They can’t do it without us.” Felix smiled to himself.

“Yeah, we’re 9 or none, remember?” They both got ready and joined in for the 9-member performance.

The last round was called 7 or 9. In the end, their fate was in the hands of a voting system.

Minho can instantly see JYP’s expression changed when the 9 of them danced as one.

This is who they are, 9 or none.

“Good performance,” JYP commented, giving his thoughts. He heavily emphasized on Felix’s and Minho’s little mistakes, seemingly as if trying to convince the audience to vote for 7. But with how the fans are cheering ‘9 or none’, Minho can safely say, that they’ll be 9.

“Alright, voting’s close. By fan’s demand,” The older man droned on as he checked the results of the votes, waiting for the screen behind the boys to light up with the display.

Minho could see the lights from the screen behind reflecting off his rings as he looked down at his fingers.

The fans were quiet. Why were they quiet?

Why is JYP smiling?

Is this the end? Even with passion burning bright and hot, they were still at the mercy of someone else. He closed his eyes and prayed for the best but in his head, he could already hear JYP’s voice.

_ “You’ll debut as 7-” _

“-as 9. Congratulations.” Jisung instantly jumped around, whooping for joy as he engulfed Felix into an aggressive hug. Jeongin may or may not have burst into tears as he stared in disbelief. Minho found himself hugging Chan first, silently thanking the leader for picking the 8 of them. Woojin looked like a proud dad watching his kids cry from happiness.

Minho turned to meet JYP’s eyes. The boy smiled at him, before bowing deeply. Slowly, his brothers followed suit, handing hands with one another, thanking the company head all the same.

_ Thank you for giving us this chance. _

_ As 9. _


End file.
